Miracles can happen
by Gonna throw a party
Summary: Ponyboy visits Johnny's grave and something happened that will change his life forever. Yaoi later on in the story and Rated T just in case. Hope you enjoy :) Johnny/Ponyboy and MAYBE a Dally/Two-bit haven't decide yet
1. Chapter 1

I stood there in silence. All that was heard was the wind blowing leaves all around in the autumn breeze. A tear rolled down my face and I wiped it away quickly. I didn't want to cry, even if I was alone I just didn't want them to fall. I stared at the stone in front of me, the words engraved into it were ' Johnny Cade' nothing else. I sat on my knees and just kept my eyes set on those words, ' Johnny Cade' the boy who was scared of his own shadow, who was beat up and yelled at by his parents, who killed a Soc and even saved children from a burning church. Johnny Cade... Johnny Cade... That name came into my head over and over making me feel sick. " Hey Johnny..." I reached my hand **out** and placed it down on the cold stone. " how ya been?" I held back my tears " I'm ok, my grades have gotten better lately... They kind of dropped after what happened. Darry and and I haven't been fighten as much as we used to either." I smiled as a tear escaped from my face and landed on the stone.

" how they treaten you up there? I wonder what it's like, shoot I'd give anything to see it. How's Dall doin? I wonder if he even made it up there...we've been pretty quiet since you and Dally left.. But we're doin good, Two-bits still Two-bit and Steve's bein his usual self to." I Wiped my teary face " shoot, I told my self I wouldn't cry." I looked up at the sky and noticed all the colors of orange and red as the sun set. I sighed. " if only you could see this now Johnny.." I stared at the sky until the sun finally set and all that was left was darkness. I laid on my back next to Johnny's grave. " I miss you Johnny... I miss your greasy hair an dark skin" I examined the starry sky " and your beautiful black eyes" I chucked at my self. Here I am talking to no one and sounding like a complete idiot. " the gang misses you to. We just can't live in with out you man...I can't live without you"

Oh great now what am I saying..

Tears came pouring out of my face as I turned over to lay on my side away from his grave. " why did you have to do this to me... I miss you so much it hurts... It was my fault I didn't help you out fast enough.. I should have been the one dead..oh Johnnycakes... You don't deserve to die...the one who deserves it is me.."

I tried to stop crying but it only got worse. I clenched my jacket and squeezed my eyes shut, more tears escaping. I took a few unsteady breaths and just laid there. The wind grew stronger and I could hear a clash of thunder strike not far. Soon after the rain was pouring strong and hard. I just laid there in the cold with my eyes shut and my shivering body turning pale. " Johnny..." I didn't even care about the rain. After what felt like hours I was trembling badly and the cold was making my whole body turn nearly purple. " I miss you so much..." Thunder struck again even louder this time, I sighed and kept my eyes closed imagining Johnny being ok, he was living with us now and we got a new house and everything. We were so happy together. I started crying again trying to hold back my sobs until I felt something on my shoulder. It felt like a hand. I froze, I couldn't move at all. The hand felt so warm and comforting. I smiled, my imagination running wild thinking it was Johnny who was there smiling over me and saying everything would be ok. The hand remained there and I felt someone breathing into my ear.

"I miss you to" my eyes shot open and I returned back to reality. I shot up and turned around. I didn't know what to think... I didn't know what to feel. What was before me was something impossible. Johnny Cade was sitting there on top of what was supposed to be his grave. He was smiling at me as the rain poured down on the two of us. I was frozen, unable to move or speak. " hey there Ponyboy"

( A/N): Just got bored and decided to wright this, hope you enjoyed and I you want me to continue then R&R see ya next time :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey there Ponyboy" Johnny smiled from ear to ear. I was still frozen in place " J-J-Johnny?" I was barely audible. " the one and only" he said sounding proud. " h-how? T-this... This is impossible!" 'I must be going insane! Johnny's dead! There's no possible way this could happen.' "Your not insane Pone." Said Johnny as if he could read my mind. "I'm really here I promise" I was still trembling from the cold and water dripped down my face.

'He can't be...' my shaky hand stretched out to Johnny, being only inches away from his chest. Johnny smiled again and leaned forward. I could feel the cloth of his jean jacket and the beating of his heart as we made contact. My eyes widened and in less then a second I was hugging him tightly. "Easy Pony" Johnny laughed hugging me back.

" I can't believe its you!" I was in tears again as I squeezed him tightly. " I can't believe its me either". I let go and stared into his puppy-like eyes. " But...I thought you were dead! I watched you die Johnny...I mean look!" I pointed to his grave. "Pony, I know this may sound crazy but, I...I kinda did this thing up there, I guess you could say I broke the law." Johnny smirked. I chuckled. I really didn't care at this point how he was alive. I was just glad he was. "Come on! Lets go tell the others! I bet they'll think your some kind of ghost!" I stood up quickly only to be pulled back down. " Johnny?" I looked at him with a confused expression " pony...we can't tell the others.."

I was struck with confusion.

"what? Why not?" He looked at the ground sadly " Pone... There's a catch to this whole coming back to Earth thing" Johnny tool a deep breath and then looked back up at me." They can't see me, I could only choose one person who could see me,and that was you" Me? Why would he choose me? Out of the whole gang, I would have expected him to choose Dally, but he's dead. " I may be physically here and everything but they won't be able see me unless they believe I'm alive" Johnny put his arm around my shoulder " besides, we got some catching up to do" I smiled. I didn't know how this was all going to turn out but I hoped for the best. And hopefully this wasn't all in my head. No... I know this Is real. I know Johnny's here right now and everything will be ok. I could some how get The gang to believe he's alive and then everything will be back to normal.

My mind went back to dream land as I imagined me and my brothers and Johnny all together somewhere better. We'd have a huge house and tons of animals. Life would be perfect. I took another glance at Johnny. I wasn't feeling to well sitting in this rain. It was freezing out here.

" johnnycake... I think we should get out of this rain.." I started to feel weak. " pony?" Johnny looked with concern. " I-I'm alright... Lets just get out of here" I said trying to stand up. I immediately felt dizzy.I sat back down as my vision was leaving me and all I could remember hearing was a the faint sound of Johnny saying my name before everything went black.

0o0o0o

Pony fell into my lap with small thud. " Pony?" That's when I suddenly realized where we were. It was raining like crazy and the wind blew hard. I wondered why I hadn't noticed it before. ' I need to get Pony home' I stood up and brushed off before picking him up. He was surprisingly heavier than I thought but I could manage.

I tried avoiding places where there could be people around. They would be pretty surprised to see a 15 year old kid floating in the air. I chuckled, I couldn't even believe it my self that I was alive.

Though it did suck that I was only able to be seen by Pony, but I'm glad it was him. We made it to his house where he lived with his brothers. The wind had died down but it was raining even harder. I stumbled over walking up the steps to his front door. I slowly put him down and nocked on the door as hard as I could hoping. someone would answer.

I sighed in relief as Pony's oldest brother Darry picked him up. " oh thank god" Darry seemed relived to see his baby brother. He was about to close the door but I quickly ran through hitting Darry's shoulder. Darry turned his head to my direction with confusion. "what the-" he was interrupted by Soda running in " Pony!" Soda hugged the shivering boy waking him up. " s-soda?" He whispered through chattering teeth. " hurry grab some blankets, he must be freezing". Darry said setting Pony down on the couch.

Soda ran out of the room and came back with a ton of blankets and started to rap Pony up. I watched in the corner of the room with a smile plastered on my face. " there you go pony" Soda Said with a smile. " t-thanks guys". Darry sat in his chair and looked at Pony worriedly. " where have you been? You scared the death out of me and Soda!" Pony dropped his head " sorry Darry...I was at Johnny's grave again and lost track of time.." Pony looked up sadly until he noticed me in the corner of the room. His eyes widened, then he smiled. I waved to him an he looked back at Darry. Darry turned around and saw nothing there and looked at Pony with a confused expression. He shook it off and continued " Pony.. You should have said something! The whole gangs out there looking for you" he tried to keep his voice down.

He must have not wanted to yell. " I'm real sorry..." Pony was still shivering and looked pretty pale. " well get some rest, I'll make some soup" he said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"come on Pony," Soda said helping him up. " I knew you'd be ok" he said grinning. Soda took him to his room and helped him in bed and I followed them.

" thanks Soda," said Pony getting more comfortable. He wasn't shivering as much but he still looked pale. Soon after Darry came in with some chicken noodle soup

" here you go little buddy". He said handing him the bowl. "Now get lots of rest one your done with that." He then left the room along with Soda. Pony sighed and place the soup on the counter. I walked over to him and sat on the end of the bed. " wow... Your right they can't see you" he said sounding disappointed. " hey it's alright, we'll figure something out." I said with a small smile " I bet your starving." Pony picked up the soup and handed it to me " oh no it ok you need it more anyway" I declined " fine but it you want something to eat then you'll have to wait until Soda and Darry are asleep." I nodded and laid down next to him.

"man, it's nice to be back" I said with a sigh. " hmm" pony sounded sleepy as he ate some of the soup. " you think anyone's gonna believe me?" Pony asked setting the soup down again.

" I don't know Pone... I mean it does sound insane though" I said turning to face him. " ya.." I stared at the wall until I heard snoring. I looked at Pony's sleeping body.

I smiled slightly. " Pony.." I whispered leaning closer to his face. I could feel his breathing against my lips. I pushed his lips against mine without thinking. I shut my eyes as I just kept my lips on his. Moments went by until I realized what what going on

'What am I doing?!' I pulled away and covered my mouth with wide eyes."w-what did I just do?"

I quickly sat up and scooted away from pony still covering my mouth.

**( A/N: hey guys thx so much for reviews and stuff I'm trying to make my stories longer and hopefully you'll enjoy this one I kind of got riders block so I stopped there. My other story is kind of stupid so I think I'm gonna keep writing this one and if I feel like continuing the other one I will. I have some other ideas so I'll be writing more hopefully... Please tell me if you liked This chapter.. I'm gonna leave now R&R!)**


End file.
